The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to narrow band physical random access channel hopping patterns and detection schemes.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). Some communication devices operating on wireless multiple-access communications systems may have limitations on operational frequency bandwidth. These devices may be known as narrow band (NB) devices. In some cases, a wireless communications system may use a combination of the above multiple-access systems to support multiple types of UEs.
NB devices, such as NB Internet of Things (NB-IOT) devices, face numerous challenges. For instance, NB communications may have a limited frequency dimension (e.g., a single resource block (RB)) that is shared by multiple users. Furthermore, timing offsets associated with large coverage areas envisioned for NB-IOT may extend beyond the range for which a cyclic prefix is capable of compensating.